Hearts in Ice
by FeNg Le Matsuri
Summary: It's a Tok/Fuu fic. If you're a Rai/Fuu fan... I don't think you'll like it, but whatever. This is my first fic, so please R/R!


1. [ ] -- indicates that the author [meee!] has something to say.  
2. ~ ~ -- indicates that the character is thinking to themselves [duh].  
3. Most of the characters, especially Fuuko and MI-chan, are out of character.  
4. I love Rai/Fuu fics… this one was going to be one but, it turned out a Tok/Fuu fic… don't ask me how.  
  
  
Flame of Recca:  
~Hearts in Ice~  
  
It was winter vacation, 3 years after the fight with Kurei and everything. Most of the gang had stayed together, all but Mikagami who went to school in America. This winter, everyone was invited to go on a vacation together and to catch up with each other. Even Mikagami agreed. They were all going up to a prestigious ski resort that Mr. Hanabishi had picked out to impress Kagero. They weren't even in the car and Recca and Mikagami were fighting already.  
"She's my Hime, I get to sit next to her!" Recca screamed.  
"You sat next to her last time, Hanabishi… and anyway, she isn't your hime…" Mikagami retorted.  
After that Recca was pissed. While the two were tangling, Kaoru sat down next to Yanagi and leaned his head on her shoulder. Yanagi, Recca and Mikagami blinked. The two flaming egos kicked Kaoru out of the car and sat on either side of Yanagi.  
Fuuko raised an eyebrow at the two guys and muttered "baka" under her breath. She brushed her, now long, hair out of her face as she turned around in her seat. On one side of her was Domon who was sleeping already and snoring rather loudly, and on the other side of her was Ganko, who was leaning against her lightly.  
Fuuko smiled as she looked down at the younger blond girl sleeping. The two of them have had a strong connection with each other ever since Ganko had been rescued from Kurei's mansion.   
After a long delay, the car finally started on its journey up to the ski lodge. Everyone had fallen asleep except Recca's father, who was driving, and Yanagi and Fuuko, who were both reading. After two hours, they had finally arrived at Sno-Drift Lodge.   
Fuuko had finished her book and elbowed Domon, to wake him up.  
"Oof… What was that for?! I was having a wonderful dream. It was about you and me getting stuck up in the snowy mountains and the only way to stay warm was…" Fuuko punched Domon in the ribcage before he could finish. "Nani?!"  
"Baka…" Fuuko muttered under her breath.  
As soon as they drove up to their lodge, everyone unpacked the car, and Fuuko carried Ganko inside. Once inside, Fuuko stood in the doorway and looked around at the place.   
"Wow. What a great place." She said as she set Ganko down on a couch. "so romantic. It looks like the set from a movie."  
Domon snuck up behind her and whispered, "We could star in our own movie. How would you like to be the leading lady…?"  
Fuuko cringed and elbowed Domon in the stomach, "And what would you be?"   
She glanced around the lodge and she first saw Domon grinning up at her and then saw every one else. Yanagi and Recca were already curled up together in front of the fireplace and Kaoru was poking at Ganko and telling her to wake up. Kagero and Recca's father were in the kitchen making dinner and flirting at the same time.   
And last, but certainly not the least, she saw Mikagami standing in the door, wind blown and snow in his hair, holding his suitcase. If she hadn't known him so well, she would have thought he was a good-looking guy. Behind him, out the door, which he so thoughtfully left open, she saw the snow falling slowly and steadily. He just looked so sensitive and cuddly at the moment.   
She knew he knew she was staring at him. He turned and looked at her, and her breath was taken away. She blinked a few times, and gulped. He smiled at her and looked back out the window. At that moment, she felt herself melt. He looked so nice.  
She started walking over to him but stopped herself. ~Come on Fuuko! This is Mikagami your thinking about. He is a stuck-up egomaniac! But he is also so very handsome… and who knows, he might have changed over these few years.~   
She sighed and began walking over to him again. He looked at her and she smiled at him. Just then, she tripped and fell flat on her face. She growled and looked to see what she had tripped over and saw Domon fast asleep in the middle of the floor.  
"BAKA!!!" Fuuko screamed. She kicked Domon through the roof, and stormed off into the bedroom she, Yanagi, and Ganko were sharing. She felt so stupid, but she didn't know why. ~It is just Mikagami!~ If that had happened on a regular day, she would have beat up Domon and felt better about herself… but today…  
  
·~·~  
  
Mikagami had been confused. What were these feelings? These were the feelings he had only felt for Yanagi-chan, not Fuuko… definitely not Fuuko. ~She is too much of a tomboy. But I do like her fighting spirit and her hair does look better long. What am I thinking?! She's way too vicious and not feminine enough. We just… clash.~  
Just then, Kagero came out of the kitchen, laughing, and told everyone it was time for dinner. "Mikagami, will you go get Fuuko?"  
"Hai Kagero-Sama." Mikagami answered. He stood up and walked over to the door of Fuuko's room and knocked gently on the door.  
"Fuuko? You there?" He asked though the door quietly. She didn't answer so he pushed the door open and popped his head in. "Fuu…ko…"  
He was taken aback. Fuuko was lying on the bed, asleep with her long, flowing hair spread all around her, with shorter strands in her face. At that moment, she looked so gentle and more female than the Fuuko he knew. Mikagami walked over to the bed and looked down on Fuuko. He stood there for a minute or two, just staring at her. He shook himself out of it and remembered why he had to get her.  
"Fuuko. It's time for dinner." He said softly. She turned over and grunted a little. Mikagami raised an eyebrow and extended a hand to shake Fuuko, but as soon as he touched her, she sat up, breathing heavily.   
Fuuko turned to face Mikagami and he saw her melt as their eyes met. "Mi…Chan…" Fuuko forced out.  
"Fuuko, it's… um… time for dinner." Mikagami said finally, and turned to walk out of the room. Fuuko just sat on the bed staring up into Mikagami's icy blue eyes. "Are you coming?" he asked her.   
Fuuko stood up off the bed and walked out of the room in front of Mikagami. He walked slowly behind her watching her graceful figure walk, just the sight of her made him forget all about Yanagi.  
The two of them walked into the dining room and everyone's eyes fell on the two of them.  
"Nani?!" Fuuko exclaimed as she sat next to Ganko. Mikagami blinked and sat down across from Fuuko.   
Everyone ate dinner in silence with occasional glances around the table. Fuuko and Mikagami stared at each other all though out dinner whether they knew it or not.   
  
·~·~  
  
The next morning, Domon snuck into Fuuko's room and whispered in her ear, "Wake up my darling Fuuko. We are going skiing soon."  
Fuuko smiled, "Mmm… Mi-Chan." She opened her eyes and saw Domon leaning over her and she screamed. "Domon! What are you doing in here?"  
"Um… I was sent to wake you up because we're going skiing soon." Domon blinked back. "We're leaving in a half an hour." He walked out of the room and Fuuko slammed the door behind him.  
Fuuko sighed and changed into her ski outfit and put her hair up into a bun. Lastly, she went to put on her hat, but it was nowhere to be found. Fuuko went out into the hallway.   
"Does anyone have an extra hat that I can borrow? I forgot mine…" Fuuko whined.  
Mikagami came up behind her and took the hat off his head and put it on her. He walked out into the main room to put his ski boots on. Fuuko blinked followed him and pulled her ski boots on as well.   
The two of them walked out of the house and out into the falling snow. Mikagami looked at Fuuko and thought how beautiful she looked with all the snow swirling behind her and the wind blowing playfully through her hair. At the same time, he was wondering why and, more importantly, how could he be thinking about her this way. She is Fuuko, a fellow hokage fighter, a tomboy, anything other than a girl. And yet, she looked so beautiful with all the snow circling around her, and with her hair longer, she looked so much more feminine.   
She felt him staring at her and she turned to look at him. She smiled at him and bit her lip. Mikagami's heart skipped a beat. When he looked at her like a girl, he realized that she was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen in his life, even more beautiful than Yanagi-Chan [duh].  
Everyone else piled out of the house and walked in between Fuuko and Mikagami even though they were still staring at each other. After everyone had passed them, they walked over to the car.  
Everyone piled in, and Mikagami ended up sitting behind Fuuko. The car started toward the main ski lift of the resort.   
Halfway there, Mikagami leaned forward and whispered into Fuuko's ear, "Will you ski with me, Fuuko?"  
Fuuko turned around in her seat and stared into his icy blue eyes and Mikagami in turn stared back into her deep blue eyes. "What do I get for it?" She joked.  
  
·~·~  
  
As soon as they all made it to the ski lifts, they split up and got onto the lift. Kagero went with Recca's father, Recca with Yanagi, Domon got stuck in between Kaoru and Ganko, and of course, Fuuko and Mikagami went up the hill together.  
They all met up at the top of the mountain. Everyone except Fuuko and Mikagami went down the easy hill first. The two of them went down a black diamond. They both skied down it with ease.   
They went up and down the hill a few times and got bored because it was so easy, so the two of them decided to walk back to the lodge.  
The walk back to the lodge was quiet, but the two of them were very happy just being together. They both had no clue why this was happening to them and how they could like each other so much.  
As soon as they got back to the lodge, they set their skis on the side of the house and took off their boots. Once inside, Fuuko proceeded to take off her outer layers of clothing and Mikagami watched her out of the corner of his eye as he removed his jacket.  
Fuuko took off the hat he had leant to her and set it in his hand. "Thank you." She said smiling and biting her lip.   
"You're very…um… welcome Fuuko." He said back to her gazing into her eyes.  
"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Fuuko asked.  
"I would love some, but don't tell me you are going to make it." He said jokingly, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Why… yes. I can cook you know. And anyway… it's just hot chocolate. There is nothing to it." Fuuko winked and walked into the kitchen.  
He followed Fuuko into the kitchen and sat down on a stool. He just sat there watching her move about the kitchen from one place to the other.  
"Arg! Where are the mugs?!" Fuuko exclaimed angrily.  
Mikagami stood up with a sigh and walked up behind her. He reached over Fuuko's shoulder to a cabinet on her right. As Mikagami reached, his arm brushed against Fuuko's shoulder.  
Their breath quickened and Fuuko spun around to face Mikagami. They stared into each others eyes as they were drawn ever so much closer to each other.  
They were millimeters away from each other when Domon stumbled into the kitchen. What he saw was Fuuko and Mikagami a little too close for his comfort. "Whoa whoa whoa… what's going on in here? Are you coming on to my darling Fuuko?" Domon said forcefully. "You had better not be pretty boy."  
"And what if I was?" Mikagami retorted. Fuuko was standing there, absolutely stunned. She looked up at Mikagami's eyes, and what she startled her. Determination and a certain sense of protectiveness filled Mikagami's eyes as joy filled hers.  
"Yer lookin' fer a beatin'." Domon answered casually.  
Fuuko looked at Domon and saw pure hatred and hostility in his eyes… nothing else. She frowned. "Stop it Domon." She said coolly. Domon blinked back at her. "If you're fighting with him…" Fuuko started as she stepped out in front of Mikagami, cracking her knuckles. "You're fighting with me too." She finished. Domon flinched and blinked again.  
"…Fuu…ko…? Oi." Domon gave Fuuko a confused, hurt look and walked out of the room, beaten.  
Fuuko felt Mikagami staring at her. She slowly turned around to face him. "Well, that takes care of him now doesn't it?" She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.  
Mikagami smiled. "This is unlike either of us to be acting and… feeling this way, you know that?" He said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
Fuuko nodded. "Yeah, but I could get used to it." She winked and walked out of the kitchen.  
Mikagami was temporally confused, but shrugged and followed her out of the kitchen, carrying the forgotten hot chocolate.  
  
·~·~  
  
The next few days flew by quickly. Fuuko and Mikagami spent all hours together. They skied together, talked together, ate together, and even fell asleep on the couches of the living room together.  
They never tried to kiss or anything since the other day in the kitchen because they didn't know how the other felt. They never showed each other, or anyone else for that matter, just how strongly they felt for each other.  
Fuuko and Mikagami were sitting on the floor munching on Funions® and playing a game of spit when Yanagi rushed into the room. [For all of ya'll who don't know how to play spit, you suck. Love ya!] Fuuko sat up and looked over at her. Just as she did that Mikagami slapped the pile with no cards. "Ha! I won again." Fuuko looked back. "I wasn't even looking you dumbass!" Fuuko whined.  
Yanagi sat down on the floor next to Fuuko and grinned. "I've got great news!" Fuuko looked up at Yanagi's smiling face and sighed. Fuuko still felt strange when Yanagi was around Mikagami because she felt that he was still in love with her. "We're doing KARAOKE tonight!" Yanagi squealed.   
"Oi… fun…" Mikagami said sarcastically.  
"Oh come on Mi-Chan! We've heard you sing before." Fuuko said nonchalantly while putting all her cards down and when Mikagami was distracted, Fuuko slapped the pile with no cards. "Ah ha! I WON!" Fuuko did her little victory dance.   
Mikagami was terrified. "When have you heard me sing before?!"  
"You are really loud in the shower ya know. It's not sound proof in there." Fuuko explained. Mikagami blushed. "Hey Mi-Chan. I beat you this time, pay up." Mikagami raised an eyebrow and unwillingly gave Fuuko his pile of Funions®.   
"Sssscore!" Fuuko screamed as she stuffed the Funions® in her mouth. Mikagami laughed at her, and Yanagi blinked.  
"So, Mikagami-sempai… Will you be going to karaoke tonight?" Yanagi questioned him.  
"Um…" He looked at Fuuko as if he was looking for an answer. "Are you going Fuuko?"  
"Hells yeah! I love karaoke!"  
"Ok then…" He turned back to Yanagi. "I'll go." Yanagi blinked and then nodded. "Alrighty Mikagami-sempai. I'll tell Kagero that we all are going." Yanagi turned to Fuuko. "ANYWHO! Fuuko, I'll be needing to borrow you for the rest of the afternoon, that is, if Mikagami-sempai will let you go." Yanagi grinned and giggled. Fuuko and Mikagami looked an each other and shrugged.  
"Whaddya need me for Yanagiiiiiii…!!" Fuuko started to ask but Yanagi pulled her away before she could answer. "I'll see ya tonight Mi-Chan…" Fuuko yelled as she was being dragged into her room.   
"Yeah… Bai bai Mikagami-sempai. See you later!" Yanagi yelled as she slammed the door. Mikagami sweatdropped.  
  
  
·~·~  
  
As soon as Yanagi and Fuuko were in their room, Yanagi locked the door. Fuuko gulped and sat down on the bed. ~What does Yanagi want…?~  
"Alrighty… gimme the low down. What's going on with you and 'Mi-Chan'?" Yanagi grinned.  
Fuuko blinked. "Nothing's going on. We're just close friends. He's warmed up to me a little… don't ask me how or why cuz I dunno. He's getting friendlier.   
"Yeah… just to YOU though…" Yanagi explained. "He still acts like a tight ass around everyone else when you're not there. Are you really that blind Fuuko? He's totally into you."  
"Eh? Mi-Chan? Into me? But I thought… that… eh? I've confused myself now." Fuuko whined. "But I thought that he was 'hopelessly devoted to you'… wasn't he? And how do I know that you aren't lying to me and trying to make me think that he's in love with me just for a laugh… Did that make any sense?"  
"Fuuko! I'm not lying to you. You are my best friend. I love you to death, I would never lie to you just like you would never lie to me, ne?" Yanagi said in her defense. Fuuko stared back at Yanagi suspiciously. "FUUKO! Trust me. I think that he has a thing for you, and I'm not lying. I can see it when he looks at you. He never looked at me that way…"  
Fuuko sighed. "Fine, I'll believe you. Now, I know that isn't all you needed me for, or else I could be back in there playing cards and eating Funions® with… Mi… Chan…" Yanagi giggled and Fuuko blushed. "If you think that I have a thing for Mi-Chan, you're soooooo wrong."  
"Then why are you blushing?" Yanagi pointed out, which just made Fuuko blush even more. "Ahem… Anywho. We're going shopping in town for some snackies for tonight and also… we should pick up something really cute to wear tonight." She giggled again. "We do have to look cute tonight, ya know."  
Fuuko sweatdropped. "Oh no… I ain't goin' shopping with you again… Not alone anyway. Remember last time?" Yanagi shuddered at the thought of what happened last time. "Alright Fuuko… I'll get Ganko and Kagero to go too, okee? Will you go then?"  
"Of course Yanagi. Anything for a friend." Fuuko grinned. "Just no pink frilly dresses this time, ok?" Yanagi grinned. "Of course not… Let's go get Kagero and Ganko."  
As they opened the door, they found Recca and Domon listening through the door. Fuuko glared at the two boys. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Domon and Recca laughed uneasily. "Nothing Fuuko." They answered at the same time. "Don't tell me you were listening to our little conversation. You know what will happen to you if you were."   
"Gomen… Gomen… Gomen…" Recca and Domon pleaded. It was too late. Fuuko had already given a well-deserved beating for listening in on their conversation. Yanagi sweatdropped.  
"They needed that." Mikagami said nonchalantly as he walked by with a towel around his neck as he went to take shower. "I'm showering now… no body interrupt me…" He said, but as soon as he saw Fuuko, he added in, "Please." Yanagi nudged Fuuko as she blinked repeatedly.  
As soon as Mikagami was in the bathroom, Yanagi said, "SEE?! I told you so! He likes you."  
"So. He was being courteous. That doesn't prove a thing. It coulda been because of you or something." Fuuko said quietly. She quickly shook off the thought of that time in the kitchen and exhaled loudly. "Alright. Lets go shopping."  
Yanagi and Fuuko rounded up Kagero and Ganko and went out to the car. Kagero sat in the driver's seat, while Ganko sat in the front passenger seat. Fuuko and Yanagi found themselves stuck in the back seats.   
  
·~·~  
  
When they all finally reached town, they all piled out of the car and went into a grocery store. Ganko and Fuuko ran straight for the junk food and candy isle. Kagero and Yanagi sweatdropped and followed behind them with a shopping cart. "We'll be needing this." Yanagi sighed.  
"I want this… this… this… this… this… this and… THIS!" Fuuko and Ganko said in sync. "Pah-leeeeze Kagero-sama." Ganko asked ever so sweetly. Kagero could not resist the charm of this 'child'. She was too cute.   
After an hour of sheer torture, they finally made it out of the store with everything that Ganko had wanted. Yanagi, Fuuko, and Kagero all carried 2 bags while Ganko skipped ahead with the car keys, rather pleased of the turn out.  
They all got to the car and shoved the groceries into the trunk. "Alrighty!" Yanagi said as they shut the car door again. Ganko pressed the lock button on the remote attached to the key chain about 6 times. Everyone looked at her. "Nani?! I was just making sure it was locked…"  
"Lets go find some cute outfits now." Yanagi declared.   
Fuuko sighed. "I can't believe you talked me into this Yanagi." Yanagi grinned and said, "It must be my irresistible charm."   
"Yeah right Yanagi… The only person who your 'irresistible charm' works on is Recca." Fuuko joked. Their little argument went on until they reached a little boutique. They all stopped in front of it and examined the clothes in the window. "LETS GO GIRLS!" Ganko exclaimed suddenly, startling everyone else.  
They all walked in and directly went to 4 different section in the room. Ganko went to the junior section, Yanagi to the Petites, and Kagero headed to the section with the blackest clothing that she could see. Fuuko on the other hand headed over to the sale rack. Yanagi watched her and Fuuko turned around and said, "I'm broke, sue me." Ganko, Kagero, and Yanagi sweatdropped.   
While searching the racks, Fuuko stumbled upon the cutest red dress. She pulled it out of the rack for closer inspection. It went down until just above her knee and had 2 slits going up either thigh, so she approved. One more test before she tried it on. Fuuko turned the tag over and saw the price and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God, it was too cute. I woulda bought it, no matter the price. I'm glad it's this cheap." Fuuko smiled and went to the dressing room.  
Yanagi was staring in a three-way mirror at herself in a spaghetti strap pink dress that went down to just below her knees. "How do I look Fuuko?" She asked.  
Fuuko smiled. "Very cute. I think that you should get it… it's more revealing than any article of clothing that you own, but it's very becoming. Get it."  
"You really think it looks good Fuuko? I thought that it was a little too revealing…" Yanagi complained.   
"Aw Yanagi… when will you learn that revealing is good? Trust me. You look cute. GET IT. Recca'll love it…" Fuuko enforced.   
"He will?" Yanagi questioned.  
"Oh yeah! What guy doesn't love a cute girl in a baby doll dress? And trust me, it's not as revealing as this." Fuuko grinned as she held up her dress. Fuuko giggled as she brought her dress into the fitting room.   
As soon as she put the dress on, she went out to the three-way mirror. Yanagi gasped. "It's…" Yanagi began". "Perfect." Fuuko finished.  
Yanagi blinked. "Not quite the word I was thinking of… hmm… why the sexed out dress Fuuko? Trying to impress anyone? Maybe…" Yanagi paused. "Mikagami-sempai perhaps?"  
"NANI?!" Fuuko screamed. "Hells no! I just like the dress. It's cute, and I can probably use it more than once. Ya know what I mean?" Yanagi nodded, while giggling quietly. "And if it were to impress anyone it would not be Mi-chan."  
"Sure sure… alright Fuuko, You can stop defending yourself now." Yanagi said as they both went into their dressing rooms to change back into their clothes.  
When they walked up to the cashier, Kagero and Ganko had already paid for their outfits. Kagero had bought an ankle length, 3 quarter sleeved, black dress and Ganko had gotten a long jean skirt with a slit up the back and a pink, leopard print shirt.   
Fuuko nodded approvingly. "Cute… cute."  
  
·~·~  
  
After Fuuko and Yanagi paid for their dresses, everyone piled into the car and started on the trek back up to the lodge. They were driving for 5 minutes when Fuuko yelled, "Ah-h-h… Turn around! We forgot the FUNIONS®!" Everyone else sweatdropped as Kagero turned the car around and drove back to the grocery store.  
Fuuko ran into the grocery store, grabbed a giant bag of Funions®, and ran back to the car. "Phew… that's a relief, isn't it?"  
Yanagi grinned. "Why the big bag Fuuko? You're the only one who likes them." Fuuko rolled her eyes. "That is so not true Yanagi. Mi-chan likes 'em too." Yanagi giggled at Fuuko's response.  
Ganko turned around in her seat. "Fuuko-neechan… is their anything going on between you and Tokiya-niichan that I should know about?"  
"NANI?! No! Why do you ask that?" Fuuko answered while glaring at Yanagi.   
"Well… You have been spending a lot of time together lately and… you seem to enjoy each others company." Ganko nodded. "Good job Fuuko. You seemed to have melted the ice."  
Fuuko sweatdropped. "There is nothing going on, I swear. No melting of any ice, nothing." She whined. Kagero looked at Fuuko through the rear-view mirror and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that Fuuko? The two of you have been rather… friendly with each other these days."  
"Kagero-Sama! Don't tell me that you are accusing me too! No wait! You're teasing me aren't you?!" Fuuko screamed. Everyone sweatdropped. "You are, aren't you? You all are!"  
After that, everyone was silent until they got back to the lodge. They all got out of the car and walked up to the door. Fuuko blocked the entrance. "Alright. To prove my innocence, I bet that Mi-ch… Mikagami will not even say anything to me when we walk in."  
"Alright Fuuko… we'll see." Ganko smirked and waved Fuuko into the lodge.  
Once inside, they all stood in the doorway, looking left to right and back again. There was no sight of Mikagami anywhere. Fuuko let out a sigh, but at the same time, Mikagami walked past the girls with no shirt on. [^-^ Yummy!]   
"Back so soon?" He asked, keeping his gaze on the floor. Suddenly, he switched his gaze up to Fuuko and she looked back into those icy blue eyes of his. "I was bored without you, Fuuko-chan. I missed you." He said quietly, so the others would not hear.   
He lightly touched Fuuko's elbow. He saw her shiver as they melted in each other's eyes. "You did?" Fuuko gulped. "I missed you too." She whispered sweetly.  
Kagero, Yanagi, and Ganko were just standing there as the two whispered back and forth to each other. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ganko exclaimed. "Why are you whispering? Is there something you don't want us to find out about you two? Hmm…? Fuuko and Mikagami sweatdropped. "Well?! He did say something to you, didn't he? So…?" Mikagami raised an eyebrow.  
"Eh?" He looked confused and turned to Fuuko as if he expected her to clarify things for him. "Eh?" He repeated.  
"They kept on insisting that there was something going on between the two of us." Fuuko said almost embarrassingly. "I kept on telling them to give it up but they wouldn't stop. Especially lil' Ganko here."  
"I AIN'T LITTLE! I'm 14 now!" Ganko screamed. All of a sudden, her expression sweetened and she turned to Mikagami. She took him by the arm and led him slightly away. He kept his, now terrified, stare on Fuuko, who raised a brow.  
"Tokyia-niichan, is there anything, anything at all, going on between you and Fuuko-neechan?" Mikagami looked at Fuuko, but spoke to Ganko. "Um… I don't think so Ganko. I mean, come on, this is Fuuko we're talking about. She isn't classified as female." Mikagami said coolly.  
"NANI?!" Fuuko screamed as she went to beat up Mikagami. Just before she reached him, he looked into her eyes with those icy blue eyes, and something in them told her that he didn't mean it. She looked back at him and grinned.   
"See Ganko? Nothing is going on because he doesn't like me. Maybe as a friend, but that's only because he doesn't see me as a girl." Fuuko nodded as Ganko frowned.   
Fuuko punched Mikagami in the arm."OW! What was that for?!" He exclaimed angrily. Fuuko smiled widely and said quietly so that only he could hear, "I had to make it believable. I wouldn't normally let that go. Ganko would still suspect something."  
Kagero stepped up and took Ganko by the shoulders and led her away. "Come and help me pack up all the party stuff and put it in the car for tonight, ok?" Ganko nodded and was pulled into the next room.   
"WAIT! Kagero! THE STUFF IS IN THE CAR ALREADY!" Ganko screamed from the other room.  
Fuuko and Yanagi laughed. Yanagi looked at her watch and gasped. "AH! Fuuko! We only have 2 hours before we go! We need to get ready!" Yanagi grabbed Fuuko's arm and pulled her away.   
Fuuko's gaze was glued to Mikagami [and his shirtless beauty ^-^] until he was completely out of view.  
  
·~·~  
  
Yanagi jumped into the shower as soon as Fuuko had gotten out. Fuuko began blow-drying her hair and thought how much better it looked longer. She looked more like a girl, instead of that tomboy look and attitude she used to have. She sighed.  
She finished by time Yanagi dragged herself out of the shower. "It was soooooo warm… mmmm…" Yanagi explained.  
"Gees Yanagi. We only have an hour now…" Fuuko joked. Yanagi's eyes widened. "Oh no! We gotta hurry!" Fuuko laughed at Yanagi.  
While Yanagi dud her hair, Fuuko put her makeup on and put on her dress. And after 45 minutes of complaining about the time, Yanagi was ready. She stood in front of the full-length mirror for a last minute inspection. Yanagi saw herself in her pink baby doll dress, her hair flowing over her shoulders, and a pair of pink platforms. "Perfect, ne?"  
"I don't know Yanagi. It's a little revealing." Fuuko joked as she walked right by the mirror. She was confident that she looked good, and if she didn't, she didn't want to know.  
The two of them walked out the door to their room and into the living room. Everyone's eyes fell on them. Recca ran up to Yanagi and praised everything about her, as usual.  
Domon ran to Fuuko, but she dodged him and he ran into the wall. Fuuko glanced all over the room and saw Kagero and Ganko in their outfits they had picked out earlier; Kaoru and Mr. Hanabishi were sitting on the couch talking; and finally she saw Mikagami.  
He was leaning up against the door staring, open mouthed, at Fuuko. She looked stunning in her little red dress with black ankle boots and her hair in a loose half ponytail.   
Fuuko licked her lips and winked at Mikagami, jokingly, and he laughed quietly. They both walked toward each other and met halfway. "You look… great. Nothing like the Fuuko that I know." Mikagami joked.  
"Are you saying that I don't usually look this good?" Fuuko retorted playfully as she walked past him toward the door. Everyone followed Fuuko and piled into the car.  
They all drove a half an hour to the karaoke bar in town. Somehow, Fuuko got wedged between Recca and Domon. Domon just sat there telling how good she looked and complimenting her every 5 minutes on her dress. Recca was turned around in his seat talking with Yanagi who was sitting next to Ganko. Kaoru was next to Ganko and Mikagami was stuffed in the corner.  
Fuuko felt him staring into the back of her head, so she turned to look at him and her hair brushed against her face. Fuuko saw Mikagami gasp. "What?"  
"Oh-h… nothing. You just look so beaut…" he stopped himself. "Great. You look great Fuuko." He finished and turned to look out the window. Fuuko sighed and turned back around as the car pulled up to the karaoke bar.  
  
·~·~  
  
Fuuko's heart leapt as they walked into the karaoke bar. "It's awesome! I love this place!" She exclaimed happily. She looked to her left and saw Yanagi with stars in her eyes, squealing with delight. He then looked to her right, and what she saw what Mikagami with a rather large smile on his face, well, large for Mikagami.  
A woman in dark jeans and a silky white tank top walked up to them. She adjusted her glasses slightly. "Are you the Hanabishi party?" She asked while looking down at her agenda book.  
"Yes we are!" Recca exclaimed idiotically. The woman sighed. "Oh thank god. You are an hour late." Recca sweatdropped. "Oh well. Lemme go shoo everyone out."   
She stood up on the bar. "Mikey, hand me the megaphone." She said the bartender. She took it up in her hand and fiddled with it for a minute and then spoke loudly into the mouthpiece. "Alrighty! I want you all outa my bar right now! We're having a private party her now! First guy out stays…" She paused. "As my date." She finished and looked down at the bartender and smiled slyly. He laughed.  
Everyone watched every male in the bar beat each other down to get to the door. Domon apparently thought that he counted, so he ran toward the door too. Fuuko and Yanagi, who were the only two to see this, sweatdropped.  
The woman, who was obviously the owner, jumped down from the bar and walked over to the door. She saw a 22-year-old leaning up against the door. "Oo. Yum." She said, "and what is your name?"  
"Don't tell me you don't remember me, Matsuri." He answered in a sexy Australian accent. "It's Gaz from Fiji… remember?"  
"Oh my god!" The owner, now known as Matsuri, exclaimed as she hugged the Aussie. [Alrighty! 'Nuff about her. The writer is allowed to write herself into her stories, ya know. Anywho! Back to Fuuko 'n' people.]  
  
·~·~  
  
Everyone sat at the tables in front of the karaoke machine. Ganko pulled out her purse and dug around inside. From within, she produced a homemade CD, entitled Ganko's Karaoke Mix.  
"What is that?" Mikagami inquired. "Lemme see it." Ganko reluctantly handed Mikagami her CD. He turned it over to look at the tracks. Fuuko leaned over so that she could see them too. As she placed a hand on his shoulder in order to get a better look, her hair fell onto his upper arm. Mikagami reached his hand up as though to move her hair, but instead, his hand lightly brushed against hers.  
Quickly, Fuuko dropped her hand. Mikagami's action startled her slightly. She looked at him, and he looked back at her. Fuuko smiled brilliantly.  
Mikagami went to say something, but before he could, a cute girl with short brown hair, up in two little pigtails, poked her head in between the two of them. "Helloo! I'm Sprager and I will be your waitress tonight! Can I start ya'll off with some drinks?" She asked happily. Yanagi, who was watching Mikagami and Fuuko very closely, sweatdropped.  
Kagero spoke up. "Um… I guess we'll start with a bottle of champagne. Sound good guys?" Everybody nodded. "And also two sodas."  
"Aw… Kagero-sama. That's not fair. I'm 16!" Kaoru complained.  
"Alright. One soda… and a glass of water." Kagero answered.  
"Root Beer, please." Kaoru said quickly. Sprager, the waitress, giggled at Kaoru. He glanced at her and grinned, bearing his fangs. "How old are you…?" He asked slyly. Sprager raised a brow, "Oh boy… I'm… um… taken." She said while walking away.  
Everyone laughed at Kaoru. "I don't get it. I can get any girl I want." He whimpered.   
"Anyway… I know what song I wanna sing!" Fuuko interjected.   
"Me too." Mikagami added in.  
"Hey Yanagi, I've got the perfect song for both of us to sing! But first, can I talk to you?" Fuuko asked. Yanagi looked at her questioningly. Fuuko grabbed her arm and led her to the bathroom. "Come on Yanagi."  
Once inside, it was Fuuko's turn to lock the door. She turned around to face Yanagi. "I love him." Fuuko said quietly.  
"Ai! I knew it! You finally saw the truth, didn't you? I knew it since… forever. This is great I mean…"   
"Yanagi! Calm down. I need to ask you a question. How do I tell him?" Fuuko asked timidly.  
"You go up to him and say, 'Mikagami Tokyia, I am in love with you.' It's as easy as that." Yanagi explained.  
Fuuko shook her head. "No, I have a better idea." She smirked and whispered her plan into Yanagi's ear. Yanagi grinned.  
  
·~·~  
  
When Fuuko and Yanagi walked back, they found an unbelievably skinny, blond 'chick' sitting in Yanagi's seat, which was in between Recca and Domon. This girl had one elbow on Recca and one on Domon, and she was talking to Recca. He was grinning stupidly and Domon was laughing.  
Fuuko could feel the hate radiating off of Yanagi. "Reeeeecca-Kuuuun…" Yanagi said agitatedly.   
Recca looked up at Yanagi and blinked. "Ah-h-h… Hime. This is Jenny. She's… uh… she works at this bar." At this, Jenny looked up.   
"Hi-i-i-i-i! I'm JENNY! Nice to meet you." She extended a hand out to Yanagi to shake, which Yanagi took, bewilderedly. "Your boyfriend, Recca, only talks about you. You must be lucky to know who you truly love so early in your life." Jenny nodded.  
"Oi oi." Fuuko said.  
"Oh, and you must be Fuuko! Domon…" Jenny started.  
"Don't say anything. Domon and I are just friends, nothing more." She said as she glared at Domon.  
"Really?" Jenny asked. Fuuko nodded and Jenny smiled. "Then, you wouldn't care if I…"  
"Not at all!! Go ahead…" Fuuko said as though she were trying to give away a big annoyance in her life [which she was]. At that note, Jenny grinned and skipped away happily.   
Fuuko sat down next to Mikagami again and sighed. "You thought that she was going to get him out of the way for you, eh?" He asked looking down into his drink. Fuuko nodded sadly. "She'll be back." He reassured.   
"When are we gonna sing? Isn't that what we came here for?" Ganko said loudly, almost screaming. At that, Jenny popped back up in front of their table.  
"Heylo again! Ya'll wanna do karaoke now? That's awesome! Lemme get it set up for ya." Jenny exclaimed happily. "Hmm… I bet ya'll are wondering 'Hey, why is this chick in charge of the karaoke machine.' Right?"  
"Not really." Mikagami said coolly, yet quietly so that this Jenny creature could not hear him.  
"Well… that's because I own the machine, and I'm friends with the owner. She's my other half ya know… Not literally though." Jenny explained stupidly, almost blondly. [I love you Jenny!!!!]  
"I'll be needing a few more drinks before I sing." Mikagami said plainly.  
"Aw come on. Let's hear you first. Alrighty, Mi-chan?" Jenny said very Jenny-like.  
Fuuko glared evilly at Jenny. "W-what did you just call him…? I'm the only one who calls Mi-chan MI-CHAN! You get it blondie?" Fuuko screamed in Jenny's face. Mikagami blinked. Yanagi giggled.   
Jenny laughed uneasily. "I'm very sorry Fuuko… sama… I didn't know." Jenny said desperately.   
"Don't call me Fuuko-sama! HE calls me Fuuko-sama… and I hate that." Fuuko said while pointing behind her at a figure standing in the shadows. "How long have you been there Raiha?" Fuuko asked calmly.   
  
·~·~  
  
"Long enough." Raiha answered while stepping out of the shadows. "You always knew where I was Fuuko… sama."  
Fuuko cringed. "What do you want Raiha?"  
"Nice dress there Fuuko-sama. It's very you." He answered, evading Fuuko's initial question, looking her up and down.  
"What the hell do you want Raiha?" Fuuko repeated, her voice full of anger she was trying to suppress.  
"Oh nothing much… I just came to get the only woman I love to come back to me." Raiha answered her calmly, almost coolly. "That's you baby." Fuuko cringed again.  
"Get out of here Raiha… you had your chance and you blew it." Fuuko answered calmly. "There is nothing that can make me want to go back to y…" Before Fuuko could finish, Raiha grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. She tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let her go. It was almost as though he had bewitched her and made her kiss back.  
Mikagami stood up suddenly, but sat back down as soon as he saw Fuuko return Raiha's kiss. He rested his head on his hand, and tried not to look at Fuuko and Raiha. That was something that he wished he could have done before loosing her completely.  
She tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let her go. It was almost as though he had bewitched her and made her kiss back. The whole time she was kissing Raiha, she was thinking of how hurt Mikagami must have felt.  
Fuuko pulled away from Raiha. "There is only one way to explain this to you and it's this." She said picking up the microphone. She picked up Ganko's CD and handed it to Jenny. "Number 5 please." Jenny nodded.  
"What's song number 5 Ganko?" Mikagami asked quietly. Ganko looked at him and said, "It's some Dido song."  
The song started and Fuuko began singing along to it.  
  
" 'I like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breath by my side.  
And although sleep leaves me behind, there's nowhere I'd rather be.  
But now our bed is oh so cold, my hands feel empty with no one to hold.  
And I can sleep what side I want. It's not the same with you gone.  
  
Mikagami looked from Fuuko to Raiha and back to Fuuko again. He stood up out of his seat and started to walk away as one lonely, sad tear trickled down his cheek. ~Look at yourself Mikagami… you're crying over Fuuko. You haven't cried since the loss of your sister, so why start now. Anyways, it's only Fuuko.~ At that thought, another tear fell. He walked to the exit, but stopped there to listen to Fuuko's beautiful voice one last time.  
  
Oh, you would come home, and I'd let you know that  
All you want is right here in this room, all you want.  
And all you need is sitting here with you ohhh…  
All you want.  
It's been 3 years one night apart, but in that night you tore my heart.  
  
At the first line of the second verse, Mikagami turned around and looked at Fuuko. She was looking at Raiha with pure disgust in her eyes and Mikagami had figured out why Fuuko was so pissed at Raiha. ~He cheated on her.~ He looked at Fuuko who was glaring at Raiha. Mikagami walked closer to the table and saw that Fuuko had tears of hate welling in her eyes.  
  
If only you had slept alone, if those seeds had not been sown.  
Oh, you could come home and you would know that  
All you want is right here in this room, all you want.  
And all you need is sitting here with you ohhh…  
All you want.  
I hear you're key turning in the door. I won't be hearing that sound anymore.  
And you and you're sin can leave the way you just came in,  
Send my regards to her I hope you've found… that  
All you want is right there in that room, all you want.  
And all you need is sitting there with you ohhh…  
All you want.  
  
At that, Fuuko turned to Mikagami, smiled through her tears and sang the last line of the song.  
  
I like to watch you sleep at night, to hear you breathe by my side.' "  
  
Fuuko ran into Mikagami's arms and they held each other for what seamed like an eternity. While they were hugging Raiha stood there lonely as ever. He whimpered and then looked up at Jenny. He ran blindly for her. "Hey there baby. Who are you?"  
"I'm spoken for." She retorted and grabbed Domon by the arm.   
"That's right. She's mine, and she likes me too!" Domon said all starry-eyed. [Oi oi… -_-']  
"Are you going to leave without getting me pissed off or am I gonna have ta kick yer ass?" Matsuri said calmly to Raiha.   
He looked at her and laughed. "You're joking… you are claiming that you can beat me? Ha!"   
At that moment, Matsuri took Raiha by the collar. "It's too bad that I have to mess up that cute face of yours. Ah well. It doesn't match your personality at all." She smirked and beat Raiha to a pulp and kicked him out the door. [I love you Raiha! ^-^]   
  
·~·~  
  
Fuuko and Mikagami were still holding each other. Fuuko was crying on Mikagami's shoulder. "What would I do without you Mi-chan. You're always here for me. I'll never take your friendship for granted, ever."  
"Yeah. Neither will I Fuuko." He answered her still holding her tight. ~Yeah… friendship…~ Mikagami closed his eyes and shed one more tear and promised himself that it was the last one.  
Fuuko felt his tear but ignored it. She knew he would deny it if she brought it up. She finally let go of him and looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you Mi-chan. I feel a lot better now. Like I said, what would I do without you…?"  
Mikagami shrugged. "I don't know Fuuko-chan… alls I know is that you'd be reallllly bored." He laughed.  
Fuuko closed her eyes and breathed in and out deeply. "I'm not going to let this ruin the night. I still have songs to sing, dances to dance, and Funions® to eat!" ~I also can't let this get in the way of my plans.~  
Mikagami laughed and then the last thing she has said hit him. "Funions®?! Where?!" He looked around frantically.   
Fuuko reached into a grocery bag and pulled out the giant bag of Funions®. She opened the bag and she and Mikagami dug into them, devouring practically the whole bag.  
Just then, Fuuko noticed that Ganko was up on the karaoke stage. She was standing up on an amp Go-Go dancing to 'Scream If You Wanna Go Faster'. [Good song despite the singer]  
"Yeah Ganko! You rock girl!" Fuuko screamed. "I bet she's trying to impress Kaoru." Fuuko said to Mikagami, who nodded.  
" 'Scream if you wanna go faster, baby! Scream if you wanna go faster!' " She sang directly to Kaoru who was grinning.  
"Oh yeah." Mikagami confirmed. Fuuko laughed.  
Everyone ordered more drinks. They had lots and lots of beer, and Kagero and Mr. Hanabishi shared a few bottles of wine.  
Yanagi decided she wanted to sing a song now. "It's my turn now!" Yanagi stood up on the stage promptly.   
"Oi. She's drunk already." Fuuko explained. "And only after 3 beers. I thought I taught her better." Fuuko shook her head.   
Mikagami pointed to Jenny, who was sitting on Domon's lap laughing idiotically with a beer in her hand. "She's only had 1 Mike's Hard Lemonade® and she's already smashed. No one gets anything from just one of those. Talk about your low tolerance level." He rolled his eyes. Fuuko laughed.  
Yanagi had finally picked out the song she wanted to sing and turned on the karaoke machine. She started singing and as she sang, she danced, drunkenly, with Recca, singing directly to him. " 'Don't think that I'm not strong, I'm the one to take you on. Don't underestimate me boy, I'll make you sorry you were born.' "   
"Is that the truth or what?" Fuuko laughed. "That doesn't really sound like a Yanagi song. It sounds more like a me song, don't ya think?" She asked.  
"Definitely, but when it comes to Recca, this song is perfect for Yanagi to sing." Mikagami said suppressing his laughter, unlike Fuuko who let it out rather loudly.   
  
·~·~  
  
Hours went by and everyone but Mikagami and Fuuko sang. They just sat on a [comfy] couch talking and making fun of everyone else. They also started getting a little buzzed off of their drinks. "Ah! I better sing before I get too drunk to know what I'm doing." Fuuko said.  
"Boy is that the truth." Mikagami laughed stupidly. Fuuko rolled her eyes. I can see you're getting close to being that drunk. You're already acting very unlike yourself." She stuck out her tongue at him.  
Fuuko ran up to the stage, picked her song, took up the microphone, and started with her back towards everyone [rather professional-like].  
" ' Well it's 3 am, I'm out here ridin' again  
Through the wicked, winding streets in my world  
  
Fuuko turned around to face everyone as she started singing. She looked directly at Mikagami and walked slowly over to him.  
  
I make a wrong turn, brake it, now I'm too far gone  
I got a siren on my tail and that ain't the fine I'm lookin' for  
I see your stairway so I follow it down   
To the belly of a whale where my secrets that go all around.  
You know me now by do do better than that  
You've got to follow me, boy, I'm trying to show you were I'm at  
Hey Pretty  
Don't you wanna take a ride with me through my world  
Hey pretty  
Don't you wanna kick and slide through my world  
  
As she sang, she danced sexily in front of, almost on, Mikagami and leaned into him as she sang the chorus. [Woohoo! This is getting fun to write!] Yanagi cheered and all the guys, including Mikagami, whistled at Fuuko, who winked at everyone. [This song really doesn't make much sense, but the parts that count do.]  
  
Now I've got a mind full of wicked designs  
I got a non-stop hole in my head imagination  
I'm in a building that has 2000 floors   
And when they all fall down I think you know it's you they're fallin' for  
I can't forget I am a soul I protect   
I build the shadows here I build the ground and voice I fear  
You add it up but do do better than that  
You've got to follow me, boy, I'm trying to show you were I'm at  
Hey pretty  
Don't you wanna take a ride with me through my world  
Hey pretty  
Don't you wanna kick and slide though my world   
  
Fuuko sat down on Mikagami's lap and sang softly into his ear.   
  
Hey pretty  
My pretty baby rockin' through my world  
Hey pretty  
My pretty baby rockin' through my world  
Hey now   
Can't you feel me longing  
Hey now  
Can't you feel me, fe-el me now.  
  
At that, she stood up quickly and walked back up to the stage. She smiled slyly and licked her lips at him. Mikagami sat there bewildered, giving her a look that said 'come back,' as she sang the rest of the song from the stage, still gazing at him.  
  
Hey pretty  
Hey pretty baby  
Don't you wanna take a ride with me  
My baby (rockin' through my world)  
Don't you wanna (my baby) Don't you wanna…  
Don't you wanna take ride with me…?' "  
  
As soon as she finished, everyone was cheering madly, especially Mikagami. He stood up and was screaming for more. ~He's obviously drunk…~ Fuuko thought as she walked back over to her seat next to him.  
"That was… wow… that was awesome Fuuko." He said breathless.  
"You liked it then?" Fuuko asked jokingly. He nodded stupidly. "Lemme ask you a question, and answer it truthfully." He looked at her seriously and nodded. "Are you drunk?" She asked laughing.  
"Truthfully? Yes… but not on alcohol. I'm drunk on you… I'm drunk on your whole self, how you smell and look. You, Fuuko, are intoxicating. Far more than that of any drug." He said taking her into his arms.  
Fuuko looked up at him and sighed. "You're drunk."  
"No I'm not!" He tightened his grip slightly so she could not slip away. "I am not drunk. Can't you see it Fuuko?! I'm in love with you! I don't know how it happened, so don't ask. I didn't plan it or anything…I didn't even want it to happen, but I'm glad it did. I guess we were just destined to be together. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I LOVE YOU FUUKO!" He explained.   
Fuuko stood there, absolutely stunned at the words he was saying. She was silent for a moment, taking in all words he just spat out so quickly that she almost missed the big picture of what he was trying to tell her.  
"Did you hear me? I said 'I love you Fuuko.'" He repeated gently.  
Fuuko looked up into Mikagami's icy blue eyes and saw that they were warm and not as cold as they used to be. Tears of joy began to well in Fuuko's eyes. "I… I love you to Mi-chan. I love you Mikagami!" Fuuko pulled his head down closer to hers and they kissed each other deeply for an eternity.   
They were finally interrupted by the silence of everyone else. They were all staring at the two of them kissing. They slowly pulled away from each other and faced everyone else.  
"How long were you all listening to us?" Mikagami asked.  
"Well Tokyia-niichan… we heard from when you told Fuuko that you were drunk on her… so basically we heard it all. You are so romantic Tokyia-niichan. I hope Kaoru is that romantic." Ganko said to Mikagami.  
"Oh but I am." Kaoru said as he whispered something into Ganko's ear and she giggled. Kaoru put his arms around her waist and held her close.  
"I knew it… I just knew it… what did I tell you Recca. I told you that by the end of the night, these two would be making out 'n'sh…" Recca covered Yanagi's mouth before she could finish. He laughed stupidly. "Yes… you were right Yanagi. You're so smart hunny." He mouthed 'she's smashed' to everyone and they all laughed.  
"Recca-kuuuun… lets go make out er something. I'm bored." Yanagi whined. "Jenny and Domon look like they're having fun… and so do Ganko and Kaoru… and everyone else in this bar who's making out. Come ooooon. Puh-leeez?"   
"Fine fine…" Recca said as Yanagi dragged him over to an isolated couch on the other side of the room.  
Kagero and Mr. Hanabishi looked at each other. "I think that we should leave you two alone." Kagero said to Fuuko and Mikagami as she dragged Mr. Hanabishi away.  
Fuuko and Mikagami were alone again. "Finally. Alone again." Fuuko smiled sexily at Mikagami.  
"Yeah, thank god." He said as he pulled her into another kiss. "I love you Fuuko." He said against her lips. He felt her smile. "I love you too Mikagami." She said against his lips.   
As soon as the words escaped from her mouth, Mikagami pressed his lips lightly to hers. As they kissed, Fuuko pressed her body close up against his and deepened the kiss.   
She pulled away slightly. "Do you like honey?" Fuuko asked against Mikagami's lips, rather slyly. Mikagami pulled away, blinked, and looked into her eyes. Fuuko winked and licked her lips and pulled him back into the kiss.  
  
  
~End~  



End file.
